Legendary War (Ernief0000)
Plot Mavro Plans To Send A Ultimate Attack On The Mega Rangers Who Have Called The Legendary Rangers For Help Transcript Prevouley On Power Rangers Ernief Mavro Foolish Levira Now Rangers Take This (shoots the 6 rangers They Unmophe and Fall Down On The Ground) Troy No.....................Guys.......................Stay.........................Strong (falls on the ground) Mavro Foolish Troy Now FIRE (shoots the rangers and ther gone) Redker Mission Complete And Now Tommy Rangers Get Up Or Troy Why Are You Guys Here Connor Because To Sa- Redker Look Redker Ther Alive Hun Fools Is This Your Famliy Don't Call Your Famliy For Back Up Tommy You Must Stop Mavro TJ We Will Fight Redker Troy Rangers Ultimate Super Megaforce Mavro Ther Alive Troy Orion Now Lets Go Mavro Ugh Rangers 100 GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Troy Ha You Mavro 6 of You Fools On My Ship GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Dosent Matter You Fools Have Not Won Yet Redker Finsh The Others Redker Yes Ha (slashes tommy but he mophers) Tommy You Take This TJ And You Take This Redker You Fools Give Me Your Best Shot Tommy Take Connor This Redker Ugh Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo Jayden Now Robo Knight Yes Orion Mavro Time To Die Troy Yeah What He Said Mavro Fools (shoots troy into orion) Jake Ha You (slashes mavro) Mavro Fools Troy Ultimate Saber Strike (on earth) Connor Ha Take This Redker No You Tommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy Tommy Yeah Whatever (shoots Redker and Redker Falls On The Ground) Mavro You Idiots Laughs Pathetic Troy Take This (slashes mavro mavro then shoots a bomb that was in the ship) Troy Oh No CRASH Tommy (looks up) No Troy Miss Us Tommy Yes Wheres Mavro Mavro Right Here You Rangers Troy No But Mavro I've Surrived Worse Than That Fool 100 Of Worlds Have Tried That With Me But You Fools Can't Stop Me Troy Really Guys Lets Go Mavro Foolish Rangers It Dosent Matter Thanks To Levira I've Got This Maxizer (maxized Himself) NOW RANGERS DIE FOOLS LETS ROCK Tommy Megazords Now TJ Yes Ha Mavro FOOLS IL CRASH YOU Troy Guys Lets Go Wait I've Got One Last Supprize Megaforce And Super Megaforce Megazord Mavro LAUGHS YOU FOOLS (smashes the in space megazord and crashs it but the megaforce megazord shoots mavro and slashes him 1000 times) Mavro Pathetic Laughs (smashs the Megaforce And Super Megaforce Megazord) Troy Now Together Mavro Foolish Ranger Troy Go Now (all the megazords Slash Mavro) Mavro Yes My Sons Were Foolish These Rangers Are Stupid They Don't Know When Too Give Up Hahahaha TJ No You Need To Learn About Your Acts Mavro Oh Boo Hoo Hoo TJ Boo Hoo Hoo This (slashes At Mavro) Mavro Laughs TJ Really? Pathetic (smashs them all on the ground) Troy No Thats It Commbind All Of Our Megazords Together Mavro What Troy Yes Emperor Mavro Time That You Stopped This Mavro Laughs TJ Yes (commbinds the megazords and shoots Mavro) Mavro Nice Try But Im Invisable Laughs You Fools Don't Get It (smashs the megazords and they all Fall On The Ground) I Win You Lose Forever Together (smashes the megazords All And They All Fall Down Troy No Wait Lets Go Ultimate Legendary Megazord Mavro Pathetic TJ All Of Us Can Go In This Mavro Your Pathetic Laughs TJ No Your Pathetic Troy Guys Strike Now (shoots Mavro) Mavro Laughs Gia Noah And Carlos No But Mavro Fools I WIN AND YOU ALL BE LOSSERS ON THE GROUND CRYING TO YOUR MUMMYS Troy Ha (slashes Mavro) Mavro Laughs Pathetic TJ Now Cassie Connor And Scott Yes (slashes Mavro) Mavro Rangers You Fools Troy No Ultimate Strike (slashes Mavro) Mavro Ugh..............Il Crash You For That Troy Ultimate Slash (slashes Mavro Mavro No Troy Strike (strikes at Mavro) Mavro Fool Troy Ultimate Sing Legendary Punch Now (slashes Mavro) Mavro Ugh You.....................No (falls on the ground) Troy Yes Robo Knight Yes Finaly Troy Lets Go (at class) Burley Troy Don't Hang Out With Grils It's Not Funny Troy Burley The End charcters Troy Gia Emma Jake Orion Noah villians Emperor Mavro Redker legendary ranger modes ultimate legendary ranger modes Category:Episode Category:Super Megaforce (Ernief0000)